Dragons
Dragons are enigmatic and powerful creatures from beyond the borders of the world. Their true form ranges from lizard to serpent like usually featuring wings, although the full range and diversity of their appearance is not known as very few sightings has been recorded. When in the world dragons almost always take on human form or that of an animal as dragons are forbidden from entering the world in their full form. It was believed in ancient times that dragons transformed their own bodies onto the shape of a human, something that even today is a common misconception. In truth the dragons do not full enter the world but rather create a projection or a puppet that they can control while their true body remains outside the world. When a dragon fully enters the world it causes a strain upon the fabric of reality because of the imminence power the dragons contain. It has also been implied in conversations with dragons that they themselves are also hurt. A more common occurrence is for the dragons to temporarily manifest parts of their true body to compliment the projection such as wings, claws or tail. The form of the projection is entirely created by dragons themselves and can mirror existing persons or be made up from their imagination. For an experienced dragon changing the appearance of the projection might be a trivial task, changing between looks, gender or even species at will. However for a young and inexperienced dragon the task of creating or altering such a projection might be a difficult task requiring years. Little is known exactly what kind of power the dragons have, the only known incident of a dragon fighting in its true form (Myth not included) comes from writings dating back 400 years when the mad dragon entered the world and started feasting on the nearby populace. The dragon was taken down and its remains removed by two other dragons who followed after it, while details are scarce the marks left on the landscapes after the fight are visible even today. In their human form they have sometimes displayed varying powers beyond human capabilities both in physical prowess, intellect and magical power. They are also able to regenerate their human form since the body is just a puppet and any damage to it won’t cause physical damage the dragon’s true body. It is theorized that creating and regenerating the human form drains life force from the dragon and thus it might be theoretically possible to kill a dragon by inflicting damage to the human form faster than the dragon can regain the energy. Very little is known about the dragons life cycle or their culture, the appearance of a dragon is a rare occurrence and those that have been willing to converse with humans have been less than forthcoming about themselves and their race. The largest impact the dragons have had upon the world is by their existence as entities from beyond the world and has inspired people throughout the ages to explore and understand the world. As such dragons have always remained as symbols for discovery, progress and the unknown.